


一地老梗

by Alasinnutshell



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alasinnutshell/pseuds/Alasinnutshell
Summary: 是真的老梗。
Relationships: Celebrían/Elrond Peredhel, Elladan & Elrohir & Elrond Peredhel





	一地老梗

  
1.

每年秋天凯勒布里安都会回洛林住一段时间。

有一次冬天都过了大半夫人还没回林谷，埃尔隆德就写了封信送到洛林，说林谷的雪都化了，你也可以慢慢的回来啦。

夫人回到林谷的时候，洛林的梅隆树终于开始落叶。

（真·你在南方的艳阳里大雪纷飞，我在北方的寒夜里四季如春。）

2\. 

埃尔隆德一开始不太会当爸爸。

刚生双子那会，他还用梅格罗尔和梅斯洛斯教育他跟埃尔罗斯的方法对待埃尔拉丹和埃洛希尔。军事化管理。

双子哭得抽抽嗒嗒地跟妈妈说，爸爸好凶，你干嘛要嫁给爸爸。 

妈妈说可是不嫁给他哪来的你们啊。

双子一边哭到打嗝一边指着路过的金花说可是金花师傅就很好嘛。

被关了好几天禁闭。

3.

双子十来岁，埃尔隆德去外面开会。

回到林谷的路上看到旁边一棵树上爬了两个小精灵，很高兴地在玩耍。

埃尔隆德骑马走过，内心默念这不是我儿子这不是我儿子这不是我儿子，我去还真是我儿子。

4.

人人都以为埃尔隆德是乐盲。

双子拉着林迪尔学唱歌的时候还故意在爸爸面前跑调。

埃尔隆德说，幼稚，你们小时候不睡觉还是我唱的催眠曲呢。

双子吓得忘词了都，强行说我们是被你吓昏过去了。

凯勒布里安打圆场，你们爸爸当时给我唱过歌啊，而且好像除了他没人会唱那首歌。

林迪尔想了想决定还是不要说出真相比较好。因为确实也没人会唱成他那样。

5.

有一天埃尔隆德跟伊瑞斯特他们从图书馆走出来，看到双子绕着瑞文戴尔狂奔。

埃尔隆德：“他们怎么了？”

埃尔拉丹和埃洛希尔大叫：“她亲我！”

凯勒布里安领着刚刚会走路的阿尔文：“刚才阿尔文亲了他们一下。”

格洛芬德尔：“一百多岁的精了，这没出息的劲。”

埃尔隆德：“我好像记得你被他们亲过之后傻笑了一个星期。”

6.

阿尔文小时候最怕大人问她：你长得像妈妈还是像爸爸呀？

明明都像。所以小公主什么也不说，就是笑。

不过那年姥爷来，带她看墙上的壁画，说她长得跟露西安一模一样。

“不是画上的，是真的那位。”机智的姥爷说，“跟你姥姥差不多漂亮。”

7.

从小就非常喜欢妈妈的双子。

因为妈妈抱着又香又软还很温暖。

而现在他们怀里从红角隘口救回的妈妈，是苍白的，冰冷的，垂危的，遍体鳞伤的。只有后来反复出现在他们噩梦里的血腥味和毫无生气的触感。

8.

当埃尔隆德指挥着双子将他们的母亲安放下来时，格洛芬德尔看到，这位领主深色的眼睛就像他曾坠入的鹰之裂隙，月光照下来，里面一丝光亮也无。

9.

凯勒布里安回来快一年的时候，有段时间突然精神好转了不少。大家都很高兴。 

有天她把阿尔文悄悄叫到厨房，说妈妈教你做兰巴斯。是你姥姥当年教我的哦。

然后还把伊力萨给她了。

这个时候阿尔文才知道，妈妈一直都没有好，一点也没有好起来。

10.

埃尔隆德看到弗罗多伤口的第一眼就想起了很多年前凯勒布里安身上的相似创伤。

他所知唯一无解的“毒伤”。

他知道他一定会醒过来，也预见他一定会离开中土。

没人能承受这些。

11.

埃尔隆德预知了一切。

但和看过剧本的瑟丹不一样，他还是错过了每一个避免悲剧的蛛丝马迹。

后来在米斯隆德，上船之前，瑟丹把埃尔隆德拉到一边，神秘地附耳说，你所去之处，便有人在等你。

  
没有12。


End file.
